vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Umi Kajiura
|-|Umi= |-|Yozakura= Summary Umi Kajiura is the miko of Tsukuyomi-jima and the idol of her school. She has a childhood friend named Shunsuke Sakurai whom she often opens up to. She awakened as a participant of Ragnarök upon seeing Ryūichi being brutally beaten up to protect her. With her power, she helped him defeated Keisuke Sanada and Hinako Takamine. After the battle, Umi was fully informed about Ragnarök, the battle she was in, by Reiji Yoshino. Reiji offered an alliance to look for Odin, the mastermind of the incident and put an end to everything. However, no one agreed to for their own reasons, Umi included. Nevertheless, she agreed to help them look for Odin. For some time, she was still friends with Reiji as well as others but feared that they would turn on her when the situation called for it since she was not their childhood friend. With that fear, Umi gradually lost trust in others. Her mental condition worsened when Shunsuke confessed his feelings to her. Umi realized that she loved him, and to protect her happiness, she decided to get rid of everyone. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 5-B with Laevatein, Higher with Laevateinn-Judgement and Laevateinn-Thor's Hammer | Low 2-C Name: Kajiura Umi Origin: Fortissimo Gender: Female Age: 15 years old Classification: Magi Powers and Abilities: |-|Main abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Types 3 and 8; Magi can only die by having their magical weapon destroyed), Regeneration (Low-High; however, this is not combat applicable since it takes them a whole day to recovers from fatal injuries), Power Mimicry and Power Modification (Can either perfectly replicate any wanted weapon, including humanoid ones like Sakura, or personally modify them for easier use) |-|With copied weapons=Electricity Manipulation (via Jarngreip), Life force absorption (via Mistilteinn; by stabbing the opponent with one of Mistilteinn's card Umi can drain their life force), Healing (the life force that is absorbed by Mistiteinn can be used for healing) Sense Manipulation (via Grimoire; can steals the senses of the opponent by hitting them with Grimoire's lasers), Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (via Sweet Home) |-|Yozakura=Light Manipulation, Moonlight Absorption, Energy Blast, Regeneration (Low-High; Non combat-applicable, magical weapons have the same regeneration as the Magi, however, it's take them longer time to regenerate. But in Yozakura's case, Umi can just recreate her if she has taken too much damage), Sense Manipulation (via Laevateinn-Judgement), Electricity Manipulation (via Jarngreip) Attack Potency: Wall level with Grimoire or Mistilteinn (comparable to Momiji and Keisuke's version of Grimoire and Mistilteinn) | Planet level with Laevatein (Strong as Sakura's Laevateinn) Higher with Laevateinn-Judgement (Could destroy Hinako's Aegis Maiden in an instant, which could block mythic class attacks like Ryuichi's Thor's Hammer) and Laevateinn-Thor's Hammer (Stronger than Laevateinn-Judgement) | Universe level+ (Became the Ragnarok's victor of her own world and gained enough power to perform Fortissimo the ultimate magic with Loki to merge her timeline with Loki's timeline); see the note below Speed: FTL reactions (Reacted to Momiji's lasers), Speed of Light movement speed via Turbulence | FTL (Fast as Sakura | Unknown likely the same as before Lifting Strength: Superhuman (A Magi far exceeds the ordinary human being in physical strength) | Unknown | Unknown,likely the same as before Striking Strength: Street Class | 'Unknown | Unknown likely the same as before Durability: Possibly Wall level via scaling (as a magi, Umi should be comparable to Sayuki, who can tank Kengo's attacks), Planet level with Hinako's Sweet Home | At least Wall level (As durable as Sakura) | Unknown, likely the same as before Stamina: High Range: Dozens of meters | Hundred of meters with mythic class attacks Laevateinn-Judgement and Laevateinn-Thorhammer (can reach targets that are several hundreds of meters away) Standard Equipment: Shining Memories (きらきらメモリーズ kirakira memorīzu): Umi's weapon is a pair of eyeglasses, which she commented that she hated them. The glasses can record the data of her enemies to replicate them. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: If she does not know how to use the copied weapons they are just decorations which cannot do anything, If Umi's magical weapon (Shining Memories) got destroyed, she would be erased from existence. Key: Umi | Yozakura | Post Ragnarok Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Galaxy Angel: Umi can copy any magical weapons she saw once, with the condition, that she has to know well what can that magical weapon do. This copy ability require nearly no magical energy to used. The copied magical weapons will be exactly like the original to its basic compoment although the user can modify them to how they see fit. If the weapons are destroyed or heavily damaged, the users can just “reload” the weapons, making them good as new. |-|Copied weapons= File:1959.jpg|Galaxy Angel File:1981.jpg|Copied Sweet Home File:1992.jpg|Copied Jarngreip and Grimoire Mistilteinn: Copied from Keisuke Sanada. The magical weapon takes the form of a deck of sixty cards that can be controlled by the user in a telekinetic fashion to attack the opponent. When in combat, only fifty-nine of the cards are doing the fighting and the user keep the Joker card for Umi so that they can keep regenerating as long as all of the sixty cards are not destroyed at the same time. *'Storm Bringer:' By stabbing the opponent with one of Mistilteinn’s cards, Umi can drain their life force and stores them in Mistilteinn. These life forces can be used to heal the user and allies or keep moribund patients from dying (although just temporally) Sweet Home: Copied from Hinako Takamine. A magical weapon takes the form of a birdcage that can create a very strong barrier but the weapon doesn’t have much offensive power. *'Aegis Maiden:' A magical barrier strong enough to stop mythic class level attacks. Any energy-based attacks made against it would get absorbed by the barrier and the physical ones would get deflected. The user can choose whoever has the privilege to enter and can attack through the barrier, making this ability really useful when fighting alongside with allies. *'Caged Birds:' Umi can open the Sweet Home’s gate and fire shots of energy that takes the form of small birds. These birds can hardly deal any damage and would disappear right after making contact with the opponent. This is Sweet Home's only offensive attack. Grimoire: Copied from Momiji Satomura. A series of 7 crystals which be controlled in a telekinetic fashion to attack the opponent with laser beams that travel at the speed of light. Anyone who is hit by the beams would get the sense corresponding to the crystal that hit them taken away. Only a small scratch from the lasers is enough for the victim to suffer the penalties inflicted by Grimoire, and blocking them with a barrier won't work since they are an extension of the caster so the caster has to carry the penalties as their barrier is being hit. The duration of the penalties Grimoire inflicts is only 3 minutes, but that’s enough for the user to gain a lot of advantage on the battlefield. Jarngreip: Copied from Ryuichi Sumeragi. It’s a steel gauntlet wraps around the user’s right hand and has the ability to manipulate lightning as well as absorb energy and convert them into Umi’s own magical energy. Unlike Ryuichi’s Jarngreip which can only absorb the energy from the attacks of the opponent, Umi’s modified Jarngreip can absorb the magical ill effects that have inflicted by the opponent. Thanks to this ability, Umi was able to absorb Grimoire’s blindness penalty and recover her eyesight. |-|Yozakura= File:1710_(1).jpg|Yozakura's Laevateinn File:1715_(1).jpg|laevateinn-Judgement File:1713.jpg|Laevateinn-ThorHammer A copied version of Sakura. But unlike Sakura who can absorb sunlight and charges Laevateinn faster in the daylight, Yozakura is the modified version that can absorb moonlight and charges Laevateinn faster in the night. Not only that, Yozakura is supported by Umi, who can use her copied weapons to increases her Laevateinn’s power. Laevateinn: As a copied version of Sakura, Yozakura can use Laevateinn as she does. By concentrating her magical energies in her hand, Yozakura can create a massive blast of energies that travel at the speed faster than light and capable of destroys entire world in a single attack. Laevateinn-Judgment: A variation of Laevateinn empowered by seven crystals of Grimoire. As Yozakura charges Laevateinn, Umi increases its power with the Grimoire’s Judgment to the point it becomes an attack that would instantly destroy Hinako’s Aegis Maiden. Even if the opponent somehow survives the attack, they would still lose their 7 senses by the penalties inflicted by Grimoire. Laevateinn-Thor’s Hammer: The combination of two mythic class attacks, Thor’s Hammer and Laevateinn. Since Judgment is inferior to both Laevateinn and Thor’s Hammer, Laevateinn-Thor’s Hammer is considered to be superior to Laevateinn-Judgment. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Note: About the "Post-Ragnarok" key. Although it wasn't shown in-game, but other than the 2 worlds where Momiji and Sayuki have become the victor of Ragnarok, Loki had traveled across through many other worlds where other Ragnarok participants have become the victor of their own world and merges their world into his world. Like how he said to Jin Arizuka, he intends to save all of them. And since Fortissimo requires Loki and another Ragnarok victor to cast it it's safe to assume all of them has gained enough power to merge their timeline with Loki's timeline. Category:Characters Category:Fortissimo Category:Female Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Glass Cannons Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Absorption Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sense Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2